Nunca mais quero brigar com você
by An-chan n.n
Summary: Anos depois , Shaoran ainda mora em Hong Kong. Sakura, agora sua namorada, irritada o convence de voltar para Tomoeda no seu aniversario. Mas um acidente pode mudar tudo.


**n/a:**

_Bom, essa fica aki vai ter dois caps, ok?^^_

_Espero que gostem do primeiro cap_

_E vejo vocês no final xD_

**Nunca mais quero brigar com você**

- Mas Sakura, eu não posso... Eu tenho... - Shaoran dizia do outro lado da linha.

- Não Shao! Assim não dá! É sempre assim, toda vez que a gente combina você nunca vem! – Eu gritava no telefone. Eu estava fora de mim. Com tanta raiva... É sempre assim.

- Sinto muito Sakura, mas ainda não terminei meu treinamento... – A voz dele ainda continuava calma.

- O treinamento sempre em primeiro lugar não é, Li?!

- Sakura, é melhor a gente conversar depois que você estiver mais calma.

- Não! Eu não quero mais conversar! Se você não quer vim, então não venha! – Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava, era que Shaoran nunca brigara comigo. Sempre foi calmo e paciente.

- Também não é assim... Sempre que dá, eu vou ai...

- Sempre! Aham, e quando foi isso hein?! Ahh há três anos! – Nessa altura não conseguia controlar mais minhas lagrimas.

- Sakura, não fique assim... Por favor, não chore...

- Como que você não quer que eu chore?!! Ahhh! Chega Shaoran! Tchau!! – Desliguei com tudo o telefone, depois corri para o meu quarto. Lá me joguei na cama, abracei o meu travesseiro e continuei a chorar.

Fazia 6 anos que Shaoran já fora. Nesses longos anos só vi Shaoran uma vez, quando ele veio para cá. Foi quando me pediu em namoro:

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Shaoran havia crescido. Os cabelos cresceram, mas não estavam compridos. Estavam mais pontudos. Estava mais alto também, o corpo definido demonstrava resultado dos treinos diários. Corei levemente, vendo que ele percebera que eu o olhava._

_- Faz muito tempo, não? – Apenas sorri,__ ainda corando._

_- Sim. – Sua voz também mudara, estava mais grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo era suave. Estávamos na cozinha, ele tinha acabado de chegar de Hong Kong. Eu pegava os ingredientes para fazer o jantar, enquanto esperávamos Tomoyo, Touya e Yukito. Meu pai não comeria com a gente hoje, disse que estava com um trabalho importante para terminar, mas suspeitava que tinha algo a mais. _

_- Você fez falta. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto senti dois braços ao meu redor, Shaoran me abraçara por trás. Pude sentir minhas bochechas mais quentes, bem mais quentes. _

_- Shao... Eu... – Tentei me virar mas ele me impediu com seus braços, me segurando mais forte, me forçando a ficar no mesmo lugar._

_- Por favor, Sakura. Só me escute, antes que eu perca a coragem ok? – Shaoran ainda sussurrava em meu ouvido. Apenas respondi um sim com a cabeça. - Quando fui embora daqui, de Tomoeda, fui junto com uma promessa de voltar. Voltar não só pelos amigos que fiz ou por a liberdade que tinha aqui, sem tarefas, sem treinamentos. Mas principalmente por você, Sakura. Sei que já disse meus sentimentos por você algum tempo atrás, mas quero ouvir sua resposta. Eu te amo Sakura, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. – Shaoran agora me virava para olhar em meus olhos._

_- Shaoran... – Me interrompeu, colocando o dedo em meus lábios._

_- Sakura – Ele encostou sua testa na minha e fechou os olhos. – Antes de responder, quero te dizer que não vou ficar em Tomoeda, terei que voltar para Hong Kong daqui a alguns dias. Meu treinamento ainda não está completo. Pode demorar um pouco. Não vou poder vir por algum tempo, mas mesmo assim ainda quero namorar você._

_O encarei por mais alguns segundos e depois dei um sorriso._

_- Eu te amo, Shao... Não importa a distancia, vou esperar por você. – O beijei, pegando ele de surpresa. Correspondeu o beijo, mas logo nos separou._

_- Vai ter que se contentar com cartas e telefonemas. – Shaoran agora sorria para mim, acariciando meu rosto._

_- Não importa. – dei um selinho nele depois continuei. – Vou esperar, afinal Shaoran é a pessoa mais importante para mim._

_**~Fim do Flach Back~**_

Sim, eu falei que esperaria por você, Shao... Mas depois de um tempo, cartas e telefonemas não foram o suficiente. A saudade se tornava maior a cada dia, queria você do meu lado, não só agora ou durante algumas semanas, mas todos os dias.

Escutei uma voz do meu quarto, logo enxuguei minhas lagrimas e me aproximei da porta.

- Peço desculpas pela atitude da minha filha, Shaoran. – Era meu pai, provavelmente no telefone. – Não, não, Shaoran, ela só está passando por um momento difícil. E senti muito sua falta. Não se preocupe, vou conversar com ela, é só uma fase. – Meu pai deu uma longa pausa, provavelmente Shaoran estava falando. – Não precisa, conversarei com ela depois que ela se acalmar. – Mais uma pausa, desci um pouco as escadas a procurar de ouvir a voz de Shaoran, mas claro que eu não ouviria do mesmo jeito. O único jeito era indo até a cozinha onde havia o segundo telefone. Pensei em vários jeitos, mas acabei desistindo, não daria certo, com certeza meu pai me viria. – Agradeço Shaoran por entender e ser paciente com as atitudes da minha filha que ultimamente tem sido egoísta. Entendo, obrigado, pra você também. – Ouvi o som do telefone sendo colocado na base e um leve suspiro de meu pai. Fechei os olhos levemente e sentei no degrau. Sim, eu estava sendo egoísta, até demais, mas não podia evitar, sentia muita falta de Shaoran. Perdidas nos meus pensamentos nem percebi que meu pai me olhava sério.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura?

- Como assim? Você sabe muito bem, pai, tanto que acabou ligando para o Shao e pedindo desculpas.

- Digo o que está acontecendo com você, Sakura. – Ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Suspirou mais uma vez e continuou. – Você não era assim, ficava sempre feliz com as cartas e telefonemas, mas agora só a vejo ficar brava e chorar.

- É que não estou agüentando mais, sinto muita falta de Shaoran. – Disse derrotada.

- Sim, Sakura, mas procure entender que...

- Ele tem seu treinamento pra terminar, claro claro. Sempre o treinamento primeiro. – sussurrei triste. – Mas eu não significo nada, nem um pouquinho? Para ele simplesmente vir aqui no meu próprio aniversário?

- Você sabe que sim, Shaoran te ama e faria de tudo por você. Ultimamente tem treinado o dobro só para poder voltar o mais rápido o possível, mas para isso exige sacrifícios você tem que entender. – Ai sim, me senti um pouco culpada. Era verdade, tanto que as cartas e os telefonemas reduziram, mas mesmo assim... Não precisava aumentar os treinos, ele podia demorar anos, não me importava, só queria que ele me visitasse algumas vezes.

Levantei do degrau e encarei o meu pai.

- Não quero isso, pai, a única coisa que peço é que Shaoran me visite de vez em quando, só. Como ele faz com Meiling.

- Sakura... Ela é da família é, mas fácil para ele.

- Não, pai. Shaoran não vem, o treinamento é mais importante para ele.

- Não é verdade, não seja egoísta.

- Não estou sendo, meu pai. – Comecei a subir as escadas.

- Você me disse que ia esperar por ele. – Parei e encarei a janela, que encontrava na minha frente, que havia no corredor no 2º andar. Com essa frase não consegui segurar minhas lagrimas. Sim, eu disse isso, mas não achei que demoraria tanto e que me contentaria com pouco.

- Eu disse e esperei. Mas não vou esperar pra sempre... – Demorei um pouco para deixar o corredor, depois fui ao meu quarto e deitei na minha cama.

Acabei dormindo após alguns minutos, acordei fui direto para cozinha. Lá não encontrei meu pai, só o café da manhã. Imaginei que estivesse no quarto corrigindo alguns trabalhos de novo, cumprimentei minha mãe e fui me sentar. Comi um pouco e dirigi ao meu quarto. Quando ia subir a escada o telefone tocou e ouvi alguns barulhos vindo do quarto do meu pai.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo!

- Obrigado, Sakura!

Corri para a sala, atendi o telefone o mais rápido.

- Alô?

- Sakura? Sakura! Eu...- Ouvia uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha, a pessoa chorava. – É a Meiling.

- Oi Meiling. – Sorri, fazia tempo que não conversava com Meiling. – Mas o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Como assim, Sakura?! – ela dizia entre os soluços – Eu... Devia ter impedido... Eu...

- Meiling, eu não estou entendendo, o que aconteceu? – Por que ela chorava tanto? Por que tinha me ligado tão assim de repente nessa hora? O que estava acontecendo?

- O Shaoran, Sakura... O Shaoran... – Meiling agora chorava mais ainda. Arregalei meus olhos e comecei a me sentir angustiada.

- O que tem o Shaoran?!- Eu praticamente berrava, o que podia ter acontecido com o Shao para ela estar chorando assim?

Nada vinha em resposta, apenas ouvia o choro de Meiling em resposta, o que me deixava mais angustiada e preocupada.

- Meiling!! O que aconteceu ?! O Shaoran está bem?! – Eu gritei desesperada, não saber me deixava angustiada, nervosa e eu estava com um mal pressentimento.

- O Shaoran... ele... morreu... – As palavras me atingiram como uma faca. Me ajoelhei do lado da mesa que havia o telefone e comecei a chorar alto. O que chamou a atenção de meu pai, que se encontrava na sala me encarando preocupado.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?! – Ele se ajoelhou também, ao meu lado. Seus braços me cercaram e me puxaram para ele. – Sakura?! – Eu não dizia nada, só chorava com o telefone na mão, nenhuma palavra saia da minha boca. A única coisa que eu pensava era mentira, Shaoran não podia ter morrido. Era mentira, tinha que ser...

**n/a:**

_Oie pessoas =D_

_Aqui estou eu na minha quarta fic *-* primeira de drma, isso mesmo ^^ resolvi tentae fazer uma para ver como eu saiu. Iae?_

_Bom, eu sei, fiz a Sakura diferente néah? _

_Mas então quando estava pensando em como fazer a Sakura, eu tava imaginando: cara, quem q gosta de um cara, esperar anos por ele, só trocam cartas e telefonemas e as vezes não fica triste ou brava. Entendes? Por isso fiz ela assim._

_Continuando, meus caros leitores^^ o que acharam??? Deixem reviews please_

_Aceito comentários, duvidas e criticas ^^_

_Ja ne_

_An-chan _


End file.
